


Wrinkles

by emmaface



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaface/pseuds/emmaface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma complains about getting older and the wrinkles she's acquired over the years, until Skye makes her see them in a new light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrinkles

**Author's Note:**

> I've kind of been obsessed with the song Prettiest Eyes by the Beautiful South lately and also obsessed with Skimmons so I had a go at combining the two just to see what would happen. Well you can let me know how you think it went

_Take a good look at these crow's feet / Sitting on the prettiest eyes_

_Sixty 25 th of Decembers / Fifty-nine 4th of Julys_

_You can't have too many good times children's_

_You can't have too many line_

_Take a good look at these crow's feet / Sitting on the prettiest eyes_

 

“I look so old,” Jemma mused out loud, looking in the vanity mirror in their bedroom, pulling facing to make the small creases on her forehead more apparent.

“Well sweetie,” Skye crept up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, resting her chin on the smaller girl's shoulder, “we are old!” she laughed. Jemma glared at her through the mirror.

“Seriously, Skye, look at all these little creases and cracks!” she pointed at her forehead and at the corners of her eyes. “Look at them! And you – you're older than me! Where the hell are all your wrinkles?”

“They're in exactly the same place as yours Jem; you just don't notice them,” she smiled, pressing a small kiss on her wife's exposed neck. “Just like I don't notice yours.”

“Oh Skye, don't be ridiculous, they're right there and bloody plain to see!”

“So what if we have wrinkles, babe, we're in our sixties – we're supposed to have wrinkles! Given the extremely stressful nature of our jobs we should probably look like shar-peis!” she laughed again and this time Jemma laughed too.

“Well that's true,” she admitted.

“And anyway, I love you and I love each and every one of these wrinkles,” Skye turned her wife in her arms wrapped her arms around her neck. “Besides, every one of those lines on your face is a line in the best story ever; the story of our lives together.”

Jemma gave her a kind of sceptical look, Skye could tell she was going to need some convincing.

“Like this little crease right here,” she kissed the top of her nose, between her eyebrows. “This one is from concentrating really hard when you were getting all those PhD's and every time something came into the SHIELD lab that you couldn't figure out.”

“And this one right here,” she kissed the corner of her left eye. “You got that one from the time I planted a fake requisition form for a cybernetically enhanced monkey in the lab and let Fitz think it was real. Do you remember that?”

Jemma giggled. “Poor Fitz, he was so devastated when he found out it was a prank. He'd spent 3 days thinking of names.”

“He didn't speak to me for 2 days after that one,” Skye chuckled. “This line here on your forehead,” she kissed her near her hairline, “is from when we moved from our apartment into this house. You were so freaking stressed I thought you were going to have a stroke.”

“I was not that bad,” she denied it, even though deep down she knew it was true, slapping Skye's arm playfully.

“Tell that to the stress line, my friend,” she pouted smugly.

“I take full responsibility for this one,” she admitted, kissing the deepest wrinkle on her forehead. “It's from all those times I got injured in the field or shot and from the time I, you know, basically died.”

“Yes, you're completely responsible for all my worry lines!” Jemma agreed whole-heartedly with that.

“This crease here,” she kissed a thin line on Jemma's right cheek,” from smiling so much when Edith was born and every time she reached a milestone. And this one,” she kissed the same spot on her left cheek, “is from when Xander came along and blazed his own trail behind her.”

They both beamed at the memories of the early days of their venture into motherhood.

“These little lines here,” she kissed the corner of her right eye, “are from each time we became grandparents; one for Callie, Lennox and Cole. These lines tell our story and they're painted on the most beautiful face I've ever seen.”

“Skye Simmons, you are quite the romantic, aren't you?” Jemma smirked; her wrinkles no longer seeming like an issue.

“Shh,” Skye held her finger to her lips. “Keep that to yourself! I don't want people thinking I've gone soft!”

Jemma laughed. “I'm afraid that ship might have sailed when you cried during our vows at the wedding.”

“I can't help it, you just bring it out in me,” she kissed her hard on the lips. “Now come on, we can't be late for our grandson's Christening!”


End file.
